


Thedas Three

by kscho



Series: Lavellan's Sandwich of Letters and Filler [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, FEREDEN'S BOSS ASS BITCH IS BACK, SHE BACK, SWEET MAKER SHE RETURNED, TO HER MANS, oh and suri's sister shows up as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscho/pseuds/kscho
Summary: Inquisitor Suri Lavellan travels to Crestwood to meet Hawke's Warden contact: Alistair Theirin. He's been looking into Corypheus while his wife, Roselyn, is away looking for the cure to their Callings. Suri learns more about the legendary Hero of Ferelden from her husband and realizes just how much of an impact she's had on the people around the Inquisition.Multiple POVs





	1. Chapter 1

Suri pulled open the shabby door and entered a large, cavernous room. Literally, the room was a cave cavern, complete with stalactites and stalagmites. Even a few columns here and there. Torches were set up, bringing light to the dreary room. Suri spotted a table with what looked like multiple headaches worth of work on it. There wasn’t a soul in sight. Cocking her head, Suri was distracted by a drop of water landing on her head. She smirked and looked straight up, catching the next one on her cheek. 

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her heart leapt at the sound of a sword being drawn. Suri held her hands up and calmly turned around, facing her adversary. A Grey Warden had a sword leveled to her neck, scowling at her from down the blade. He had sandy brown hair pushed back from his face and a slight scruff along his jaw and mouth.

Hawke rushed in, tripping over a stray stone but keeping his footing. “Wait!” he exclaimed, his voice laced with the barest hint of laughter. “It’s just us. I’ve brought the Inquisitor.” Varric, Solas, and Cassandra milled in behind Hawke. “Please don’t cut her throat.”

“Really, Hawke, maybe you should  _ walk in  _ with her next time to avoid the slight chance that I do just that.” The Warden chuckled and sheathed his sword, offering his hand instead and grinning. “I’m Alistair. It’s an honor to meet all of you. I wish it were somewhere nicer.”

Suri froze, yet still managed to shake his hand, albeit weakly. “Are you  _ the _ Alistair?” she asked incredulously. “ _ The  _ Alistair who fought the Archdemon with the Hero of Ferelden?”

Alistair chuckled again, quieter. “I need to change my name,” he murmured, shaking his head and smirking. He took a deep breath. “Yes, that was me. War. Betrayal. Darkspawn. All lots of fun and made for excellent stories, I’m sure.” His tone was dripping with bored starcasm. “Nobody cares about that anymore.” His jaw squared. “I answer to Warden-Commander Clarel now, just like everyone else.”

Suri planted her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one leg. “Most of you Wardens disappear. Then I run into a darkspawn magister named Corypheus. Do you think one might have something to do with the other?”

“I think so,” he replied. “When Hawke killed Corypheus, the Wardens thought the matter resolved. But Archdemons don’t die from simple injury.” He started pacing slowly. “I feared Corypheus might have the same power, so I started to investigate.” He rounded on his table full of work. “I found hints, but no proof. And then, not long after,  _ every _ Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling.”

“I recall that being a bad thing,” Hawke snarked. “But I don’t recall you telling me about all  _ this. _ ”

“It was a secret. A very dangerous one. I try to actually keep a  _ few _ of my oaths to the Wardens.” He smirked.

Suri looked between Hawke and Alistair, confused. “Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?” she asked.

Alistair hesitated, then shrugged. “Well...I  _ can _ tell you that Wardens are connected somehow to the darkspawn. But eventually...that connection poisons us.” His expression darkened noticeably. “You get bad dreams, and then you start to hear the music. It calls to you, quiet at first, then so loud you can’t bear it.” He shook his head. “At that point you say farewell and go into the Deep Roads to die fighting. ‘In death, sacrifice.’”

“And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now?” Hawke asked, scratching his beard. “They think they’re dying?”

Alistair nodded. “Yes. I think Corypheus caused this, somehow. If all the Wardens die, who will stop the next Blight? That’s what has them so terrified.”

“And then they do something desperate. Which is, of course, what Corypheus wants.”

“Is the Calling they’re hearing real?” Suri inquired. “Or is Corypheus just mimicking it somehow?”

“I have no idea,” he admitted. “Before all this, I had barely heard of Corypheus. Only what the Warden-Commander of Ferelden had mentioned after the first time he appeared and an official report had appeared. I didn’t even know he was supposed to be a magister until I started digging around. Right now, all that matters is the Wardens are acting like they’re all going to die.”

“You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you?”

Alistair crossed his arms over his chest and hesitated. “Unfortunately, yes. When I’m talking or fighting, I can almost ignore it.” He grimaced. “But whenever things are quiet, I can hear it. It’s like a song you can’t get out of your head. Damned annoying, frankly.”

So, the Wardens are making some last, desperate attack on the darkspawn?”

“I  _ saw _ what a Blight did to Ferelden,” he snapped. “If Wardens hadn’t stopped it, there would be no more Thedas at the moment, most likely. Warden-Commander Clarel proposed some drastic things--blood magic and such--to prevent further Blight before we die.” He shrugged sharply. “I protested. Maybe too loudly, and Clarel sent guards, and...well, here I am.”

He jerked his head to a map on the table. “Wardens were gathering in the Western Approach. It’s an old Tevinter ritual tower.” He walked past the group. “I was just about to head and investigate. I could use some help.”

\---

_ Sister, _

_ You’ll never fucking believe this: I’ve just met bloody Alistair Theirin, the Warden-Constable of Ferelden! It’s funny, the man greeted me with a sword to my neck. Though, him and Varric have provided the most excellent banter. Hawke keeps trying to one-up him in regards to their individual adventures. I want to ask, sister, about the Blight, but I know enough to see that as rude. One can only read so much until they begin to crave more. He’s an excellent fighter. He’s both the wave that breaks and the cliff that stands against it. _

_ We’re back at Skyhold for now until we figure out what to do about Adamant. “Impenetrable,” Cullen tells me. As much studying as I’ve done with tactics and strategy, I’ve no idea what to do. It’s daunting. _

_ There are a great many things I wish, little sister, but only time and hard work will grant them. _

_ Until next time, Sunny. _

_ Suri _

\---

Fern barked at a few stray birds, Suri giggling after him. She held her clasped hands behind her as they walked, enjoying some time to herself without being pestered by messengers. The day was nice and sunny, something quiet that Suri liked to see every once in a while. Fern barked again and scamepred down the battlements. Suri shouted after him, but stopped when she saw what he had run after. A tan mabari was sitting next to Warden Alistair. The Warden himself turned and grinned when he saw Fern and crouched down to scratch his head.

“Hello there,” he greeted the hound. “Who are you, eh?” He chuckled when Fern licked his cheek. The other mabari boofed and nudged his head under Alistair’s arm, seemingly looking for attention. Alistair lost his balance and toppled over, both mabari taking advantage of the downed man and began their assault on his exposed face. The man laughed, spluttered, and tried to shield his face in vain. Suri couldn’t help but laugh as well. It was several moments before she regained enough of herself to call Fern back. Her mabari returned to her side, tail wagging madly.

“Sebastian!” Alistair cried out. “C’mon, get off!” The tan mabari backed off of his master and panted happily as Alistair got back to his feet, straightening his armor and clearing his throat. “Ah, um, forgive me, Inquisitor. Didn’t see you there.”

Suri was still giggling. “Please, forgive  _ me _ , Warden-Constable,” she insisted. “Fern here never learned basic manners. I didn’t realize you had a mabari.”

“My wife’s, actually,” he said, petting the hound fondly. “He’s a bit too old for any overly exciting adventure, but Warden Nathaniel sent him here anyway once he heard I was with the Inquisition. Cullen reckons he can find a suitable bitch to breed him with.” He chuckled. “Sebastian doesn’t like to listen to me as much as he does with Rose.”

Suri couldn’t help herself as she asked, “What’s she like? The Hero of Ferelden?”

To her surprise, Alistair laughed. “You’ll need more than a few  _ hours _ if you really want me to talk about my wife.” Suri smiled. “I think if she were here…” He paused. “She’d tell me to stop brooding about all the damn time.”

“Was she involved with all of this Corypheus business?”

He shook his head. “No. She left before any of this began. A mission of her own, something personal.” He took a deep breath and paused once again. He looked down at his wife’s mabari. Sebastian whined quietly and nuzzled his hand. Suri thought for a moment Alistair would leave it at that. “We Wardens don’t live that long. The Calling I spoke of--the real one--eventually it kills us. Thing is, when we killed the Archdemon...we discovered that might not be as set in stone as we thought.” He scratched Sebastian’s ears. “She’s searching for a way to end the curse. For us both. Maybe for us all.”

“The way you talk about her, I’m surprised you two aren’t with each other.”

Alistair chuckled softly. “Oh, there was a discussion,  _ believe me _ . Someone had to look into the rumors about Corypheus. We didn’t know what was involved at the time. I reckon she would’ve stayed, had we known.” His jaw squared, determination set in his warm eyes. “When I’m done here, we’ll be together again.  _ Forever _ , this time.”

“Have you been happy with her in the years since the Blight?”

His expression softened into something close to wonder. “Happier than I ever dreamed was possible. She is far more than I deserve, Inquisitor...and I hope I bring her just as much joy. She was rebuilding the Wardens in Ferelden while I hunted darkspawn left over from the Blight. It was hard work for both of us, but we always had each other.” He smiled at her. “You’d love her.”

\---

_ Suri, _

_ Wait until you hear and see what I’ve gone and done. _

_ Sunny _

\---

Warden-Commander Roselyn Theirin offered her hand to the younger elven woman arse-down in the dirt. The woman blew her robustly red hair out of her face and took the hand. “Alright there, Lavellan?” Rose asked.

“Sunny,” she corrected the commander. “Just Sunny.”

The commander scoffed lightly, picking up Sunny’s bow and handing it to her. “Well, ‘Just Sunny,’ you know where Skyhold is, right?”

Sunny pulled a map from the inside of her arm guard, handing it over. “All yours, Warden-Commander. Ready to move on?”

Commander Theirin laughed, glancing at the map. Sunny honestly hadn’t expected the fabled Hero of Ferelden to laugh and smile so much, and at the smallest things, as well. “I expect your sister is gonna kick your arse for not telling her you’re bringing the bloody Hero of Ferelden straight to the Inquisition,” she chuckled.

Sunny shouldered her bow. “Oh, no doubt about it. It’s how we show our sisterly affection for each other.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY OTP REUNITES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my second try at the reunion of Ferelden's power couple, so I may or may not post the other version when and if I decide to fix it up.

_ Alistair, _

_ My feet are freezing as I write this. It’s bloody annoying is what it is. It wouldn’t be so bad if it hadn’t gone and rained all damn day. As much as I didn’t want to, I stopped at an in. It’s got a funny name, so remind me to tell you when I get back. _

_ Everything’s so quiet. I know I’ve told you that before, many times, but it’s starting to annoy me. Ever since Zevran left for Antiva I’ve been hard pressed to find a conversation, a passing joke even. I miss the endless banter. Some days I read your letters out loud to myself to just remember the sound of my own voice. I can’t lie to you, love, it’s getting harder. _

_ I can’t sleep most nights. It’s almost embarrassing how often I seriously consider about turning on my heels and coming home. I miss you, my love. I miss your voice the most, I think. It used to be your smile, that cheeky little smirk you always save for me when we’re alone. It’s been so long since I’ve heard your voice. I hate beyond words to admit this to you, but it’s hard to recall, some days. It worries me. _

_ I miss you so much, my love. I miss every little bit about you. Every bed is too big without you in it. My hands are always cold without you to hold them. Every setback is so much harder to bear without you there to help me. Every day drags on so much longer knowing you can’t be here to spend them with me. _

_ I love you so much, Alistair. If you promise to wait for me, I promise I will always come back to you. _

_ Stay safe, my love. _

_ Your Rose _

\---

Alistair kept turning his love’s letter in his gloved hands, her words echoing in his ears as if she had read them aloud to him. Skyhold was alive behind him, and as much as he enjoyed it, he couldn’t be bothered to turn and watch the Inquisition work. His gaze was turned to the mountains, wondering where she was. Was she still out of contact with everyone, even Leliana? The letter in his hands had arrived months ago. The envelope and parchment were frayed at the corners. Some of the ink had flaked away but he couldn’t bring himself to re-write her words. Besides, he had already memorized every individual letter.

He tucked the letter back under his half-plate. He  _ had _ promised the empty air--every night, in fact--to wait for her. Of course he would. Always. He crossed his arms and sighed. Maker, everything she had said she missed about him, he missed about her. He loved that little half-smile she wore when watching her Wardens work train in the yard, perfecting their skills. He missed how fast she could go from being his Warden-Commander to his little, elfy wife in a heartbeat. He missed her voice as she missed his, especially those nights when her humming or singing put him to sleep after a long day.

“Warden-Constable!” A messenger approached Alistair. “You’re needed in the war room.”

He nodded. “Right, thanks.”

By the time he got there, Inquisitor Lavellan and Ambassador Montilyet were locked in a staring match from opposite sides of the war table. Lavellan was wearing a childish smile while Lady Montilyet kept her resolve, the hard lines of her mouth unmoving.

“I’d really rather not,” Suri said quietly. The smile on her lips widened. “Please, Josie.”

“Inquisitor,” Lady Montilyet started, “I’m afraid I must press for our presence at Empress Celene’s Winter Ball.”

Alistair stifled a laugh at their lighthearted argument as he took a place beside Cullen. “Do these often go like this?” he asked his former friend.

Cullen stifled a chuckle. “She hates Orlesians,” he replied. “She’s almost as Ferelden as you or me.”

There was a harsh banging at the door to the war room before another messenger burst in, completely breathless. “Wardens at the gates!” he shouted. All eyes turned to the present Warden.

“ _ I _ didn’t send for anyone!” Alistair exclaimed, following the messenger out of the room.

\---

Sunny giggled just behind Rose’s left ear. “I think I’m warming up to the whole horse idea,” she said. 

“Don’t the Dalish ride halla?” she replied.

The younger Lavellan laughed sarcastically. “The halla aren’t nearly as big as this beast.”

The horse beneath them nickered, tossing his head up once and stomping his feet as he walked. “Careful,” Rose warned her, smiling. “He’s a Ferelden Forder. They’ve got attitude.”

“Wardens at the gates!”

“Hey!” Sunny shouted, sounding offended. She grumbled something in elvhen that Rose distinctly recognized as a sour-mouthed insult. Rose suppressed a giggle. “Did you just laugh at what I said?”

“I’ve heard enough from one of my Dalish Wardens to know a dirty insult when I hear one. Especially when they’re directed at me. Alright...dismount.”

Sunny put a hand on Rose’s shoulder for balance and swung a leg off as Rose herself held the horse steady. “Oh, fuck!” Sunny’s fingers dug into Rose’s jacket and pulled the Warden to the ground. Rose slammed against the stone bodily, groaning. Her left foot was still caught in the stirrup. Sunny groaned louder beneath her, but soon started laughing. “Oh fuck me, I’m so sorry, but  _ please...get off _ !”

Rose slipped her foot free of the stirrup and rolled to the side of the younger elven woman. “I fucking hate you,” she grumbled, smiling regardless and getting to her feet, brushing her pants off. The gates of Skyhold were opening steadily. Rose grabbed the horse’s reins and led them all through. “Maker’s breath, this looks fantastic.”

Skyhold stole her breath for several seconds. For a lack of any other words, Skyhold was  _ divine _ . Everything about it was comfortable almost familiar while portraying massive strength at the same time. A small crowd of off-duty soldiers, a few servants, and even a messenger or two had stopped to see who had arrived. Rose glanced behind her. Sunny was grinning from ear-to-ear, her eyes shining with absolute delight. Rose couldn’t help but mirror it. Through the clamor, she heard a mabari yep. A distinctive, familiar yip from a distinctive, familiar mabari she knew all too well.

Rose dropped her reins and held her arms out wide so Sebastian could dart between the crowd and jumped at her, planting his paws on her chest and knocking her flat. She was crying as he licked every inch of her face incessantly, whining brokenly. She rubbed her hands furiously up and down his body, everywhere she felt his fur.

“Sebastian!” Both the hound and Rose looked up at the sound of the voice. Tears streamed down Rose’s cheeks as she got back to her feet once again. Her knees shook. Her heart thundered. The crowd practically parted in half for the Warden she had been thinking of every day since she married the man.

Her boots tore at the ground as they ran at each other. Rose jumped into his arms with a strained sob, half-plates knocking together, locking her legs around his waist and burying her face in the crook of Alistair’s neck. He held her tighter than ever before, sobbing into her shoulder. The stayed like that for Maker only knows how long. The rest of the world could hang around them and they wouldn’t be able to bring themselves to care.

All rose could feel was the press of her husband’s body against hers and the hammering of her heart, aching painfully. His arms were clamped around her back, anchoring her. The whole Inquisition could witness her breakdown and she wouldn’t give a damn. She figured she was in a dream, that none of it was real. It was too good, how could it be real? But,  _ oh Maker, _ it  _ was _ real, wasn’t it? 

“You’re here,” Alistair finally choked out.

Rose pulled away far enough to cradle his face, thumbing his tears away. “I promised, didn’t I?” She kissed him then, the years melting away as she did the same in his arms. Alistair’s hand snaked into her loose hair, angling her head to kiss her better. His mouth tasted slightly like a sweet wine. His stubble scratched her face, but she loved it. It meant she was really there, really reunited with her husband, and  _ really _ kissing him once again.

She rested her forehead against his. “I promised,” she stated again. “I love you.”

Alistair kissed her once more. “I love you, too, Rose. So much-”

“ _ SUNNY _ ?!?”

Rose looked just in time to see Inquisitor Suri Lavellan tackle her younger sister to the ground. She laughed, tucking her head against her husband neck. “You brought the Inquisitor’s sister?” Alistair scoffed.

“Long story,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. “Did you miss me? Was it absolutely  _ terrible _ ?” She looked up to see his expression.

“That and more, Rosie, Rosie, you know that.” His eyes were screaming with joy. His wide smile was nothing short of beautiful.


End file.
